Just Friends
by daisherz365
Summary: Not everyone’s story was told at Camp Rock. Meet Anna. She’s Mitchie’s friend that they didn’t show. She has a crush on Nate of Connect Three but he started dating Tess. She watched him ask her to be his girlfriend to this left her heart broken orpickJaso
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Not everyone's story was told at Camp Rock

**Summary: Not everyone's story was told at Camp Rock. Meet Anna. She's Mitchie's friend that they didn't show. She has a crush on Nate of Connect Three but he started dating Tess. She watched him ask her to be his girlfriend to this left her heart broken. Check out how she tried to hide her love for him and how her friends helped her out. NateXTess, NateXAnna, MitchieXShane.**

**Chapter 1**

Hi I'm Anna and I have a humongous crush on Connect Three's Nate. He's cute a good musician and the nicest guy I've ever met. I was gonna tell him that I liked him but something happened.

**EARLIER TODAY…**

I was walking down to the Connect Three's cabin when I heard Nate talking to someone. I hid behind a tree and watched. He was talking to Tess.

"Tess since we've been talking I think we're ready for the next step. Will you be my girlfriend?" He was smiling. She said yes then he kissed her. One single tear slid my face then I ran. I ran back to my cabin which I shared with Mitchie. Mitchie wasn't there though she was with Shane at the time. I cried my eyes out but I cried softly so that I wouldn't bring any attention to myself. I ended up falling asleep and I could hear Mitchie calling my name for some reason so I woke up.

"Hey Mitchie."

"So how did it go?" she knew I was gonna tell Nate today.

"It didn't go."

"Why not?"

"He asked Tess to be his girlfriend while I hid away without ever coming out and saying anything."

"Anna why didn't you?"

"Because he kissed her, don't worry about it I'll be fine. Aren't you and Shane supposed to be going out tonight?"

"Yeah but we can cancel if you need me."

"No I'll be fine go head." She gave me a short hug before leaving. _At least someone's having fun._ I thought as I went to take a shower. I got dressed into a black baseball like shirt, red skinny jeans, and black Uggs. Tonight was also the ROCK JAM! I wasn't participating but I went to check out everyone else.

I stood under a tree that Caitlyn was already at. "Hey Cat."

"They're gossip of the camp now. I can't believe he asked her. How you doing?" Lola asked as she joined them.

"I'll be fine once this thing gets started." Andy walked over.

"You know I don't see what he sees in her." He was just trying to make me feel better. And it was working surprisingly. I side hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me in a friendly way. He was like my big brother. He always knew a way to cheer me up. If it was anyone outside of our circle of friend they wouldn't know that we were just friends. So when Nate looked over at me and Andy he was thinking wow they go out.

The first act started and it happened to be Connect Three. I closed my eyes as I listened to their song. It was one of my favorites 'Play My Music'. Andy had walked away before they started so that he could talk to his girlfriend. Once they were finished with that song they left stage.

WITH CONNECT THREE

"Dude I can't believe you're going out with Tess." Jason said.

"Dude how did you even know that?" Nate asked.

"It's the gossip of the camp. Why did you pick her out of all the other girls here?"

"Because she's changed, anyways who else isn't just going out with just because they think I'm hot."

"I know one girl in particular. And no Andy and Anna are not going out. I saw that look you were giving them when they hugged. He's like a big brother to her and besides she's got her eye on another guy."

"And that be?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell."


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: The song that is used in this chapter is actually mine so please don't steal it

**Author Note: The song that is used in this chapter is actually mine so please don't steal it. I am also using it my other story Help! So if it looks familiar that's why. Hope you like it. **

**--Daisherz365--**

**Chapter 2**

The next day I went to guitar lessons whom the instructor happened to be Nate. I was doing a song when he came in and everybody else was just talking that when he quieted everybody down. "Guys today we're gonna work on finger placement. I know some of you know what you're doing but other might need a little help so lets get started." He started his way from the front where Peggy was to Anna in the back. She was the last one and he just wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." He said as he pulled up a chair. I was strumming my guitar gently and he was watching me very closely.

"Here." He moved his finger down and then she strummed. She smiled she knew that she was feeling more comfortable now that all the awkwardness was gone. "Anna you're getting better at this." He got up and walked back to the front of the class. "That'll be all for today you guys." Anna put her guitar back in its case then walked out of the room. Peggy sent Tess a text that said that she was flirting with Nate when the case was that he was just helping her just like everybody else in the class.

Tess had seen Anna walk by so she caught up with her. "Hey Anna how you doing?"

"Good I guess why?"

"You better stay away from my boyfriend."

I didn't even get a chance to say anything because she ran off after that. I nodded my head I knew there was no chance of me ever getting a chance to actually talk to him again. I walked back to my cabin and put my guitar away and then headed to the mess hall. Since no one was there I started playing on the piano with a song that I really felt I needed to sing.

_Packing the boxes today_

_I was afraid to see your face_

_So hurt that I couldn't even_

_Look up and say the final bye_

_Chorus:_

_It's like a bullet in my heart_

_I knew it from the start that _

_I would break and keep_

_Falling apart_

_You're gone and I know_

_It's all my fault_

_I should have been there_

_But instead I waited in_

_The shadow and watched_

_You die_

_Repeat Chorus_

_I'm leaving and never_

_Coming back to this place_

_It's just hard to face it _

_Again_

_Repeat Chorus_

_Falling down the path of no_

_End lord help to find a_

_Better place to end my misery_

_It's like a pang in my chest_

_I said it's like a bullet in my heart_

_I knew it form the start that_

_I would break and keep falling apart_

**BOTH NORMAL & ANNA'S POVS**

After I finished it I walked out. But what I didn't know was that someone was in there but was hiding well actually he was there before but I didn't see him when I came in. Nate stepped out of shadows and had a very shocked expression on his face. He never realized that Anna wrote such meaningful songs. He wouldn't admit it a loud but he actually liked her as an artist and as a friend. Most girls just song meaningless material but he could tell by the way she sung it that it were coming from her heart. But what he didn't know was that she wrote it about him.

He walked over to the piano and just walked around it before leaving the mess hall. It was so hard sometimes for Anna to face the fact that she would never be able to say what she felt. Nate was still thinking about Anna's song when he went to meet Tess.

"Hey babe." He greeted her.

"Hey so what are we doing tonight?" She was smiling. Even though she didn't get Shane Gray she was happy. "I don't know what are you up for?" I still had a lot to learn about each other but hey already knew so much. But then his thought averted to Anna again for some reason. He shook it off and listened to Tess. "Dinner what do you think?" "Sounds great I'll come get you around 7." "Okay." He kissed her gently then left to ask Shane something.

He found Shane walking to the kitchen but he stopped him before he could get there. "Hey buddy how you doing?"

"What do you want?" He always knew when Nate needed something.

"I was wondering if you and Mitchie would go on a double date with me and Tess later."

"Wow I'm under the circumstances' of what happened last time I'm gonna have to see what she says first."

"Okay."

He waited for Shane to come back out and Mitchie agreed to it. Nate told Tess and she was super happy so then the word spread. It's funny how that happened and it word got back to Anna but she didn't care after all Tess told her to stay out of it.

"Anna are you sure you're okay with it?" Mitchie asked as she was getting dressed for dinner.

"Yeah I'm cool with it. I'll just use this time I have to write some more material. Have fun." Mitchie nodded and left.

**ANNA'S POV**

Who was I kidding I would never be able to start back writing more. I decided to go on a walk. I really should have thought about taking someone else with me on this walk because I was in way over my head. Two guys who looked like security guys for Tessa grabbed me and dragged me into the lake. I tried to fight back but it wasn't working.

They pushed me into the water and pulled me in deeper and started drowning me. My throat start burning and I started floating downwards. I was gasping for air but I fell into unconsciousness. Jason must have saw what had happened because he jumped in and pulled me out. He gave me CPR but it took him a while before I spit out water. He called the ambulance so he could make sure I was okay. I had fallen back into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was crazy but I knew it was final that I should just keep my mouth shut for now on. Everyone decided to tell Nate that it was just someone who wanted to kill themselves but Brown didn't let that happen. I thought I would be better that he didn't know that it was me. Brown had came and got me from the hospital the next morning bright and early so that there was no suspicion from the other campers of what happened.

He told me to take it easy for the day so I did. I stayed in my room asleep.

WITH CONNECT THREE

"Dude I can't believe someone would try and give their life away like that." Nate said. Both Jason and Shane stayed quiet.

"You guys are incredibly quiet today. Is something wrong?"

"No you know I'm just a little tired from last night's date that you made me and Mitchie go on." Shane said.

"Hey we had fun though."

"Oh yea sure I had fun."

Brown walked in and went straight to the three guys. "Anna is asleep in her room if ya'll were concerned at all."

"Wait. That was Anna who was almost drowned last night?!" He thought it was just some random person. Brown nodded then left. Nate got up and left and rushed over to Mitchie and Anna's cabin. He opened the door and saw Anna asleep well that's what he thought until a pillow came flying into him.

"Can't I get some peace and quiet?" She saw Nate standing there and averted her gaze and concentrated on looking at her fingers.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt. But I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." She looked up immediately she wasn't expecting someone to ask her that up front.

"What about it?" she was confused now.

"Why you do it?"

"I didn't do anything two very large and strong men drowned me and Jason happened to see it all so he jumped in and gave me CPR before I almost lost everything."

"Oh sorry I was under the impression that you jumped in and drowned yourself."

"Well next time you should get your stories straight." He put the pillow back on the bed and sat down next to me. I know this couldn't be good.

"Who were the guys?"

"Tess's bodyguards."

"No way body guards aren't allowed. Besides Anna she would never try and kill you."

"Her record is not so hot Nate maybe you should think about that."

"I think your jealous." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

"What are you talking about?" He had me trapped and there was no turning back.

"You are jealous that I'm dating her so you say things to make me dump her and go for you."

"You know what that is COMPLETELY INSANE!" I shrieked. He inched away from me and he was extremely angry.

"I still think I'm right. Besides who wouldn't like me. Look at me I'm …" I cut him off before he could bring out his insanely huge ego.

"Full of yourself and I thought you were the nice one but instead you're a stupid idiot and doesn't know when someone likes you is right in you face." That statement was full of venom.

"Why would you even consider me to be in that category?"

"Because of that statement you just said and I rather we not talk at all if you want to go that route. I should have went with my first instinct and broke all ties with you." She whispered.

"Consider them broken then." His tone had risen and he stormed out. I got out of my bed and went to my bathroom where I sat on the ground crying. I shouldn't have said that then I wouldn't have been in this mess.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Then next day I asked Brown to take me out of Nate's class. He asked why but I said that I didn't really want to take anymore. He asked what I wanted to do instead I told him I could work in the kitchen instead. He understood and took me off the roster.

Nate on the other hand was still kind of upset and it made him angry when he found out that she wasn't in his class anymore. I had gone down by the lake and just listened to my I-pod and enjoy the quiet. Well that didn't last long because Nate was in the way of the sunlight and I said, "Could you please move out of the way. You're blocking my sun?"

"NO!" he exclaimed and I just got up and started walking away.

"Why did you drop my class?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why did you just answer me with another question?"

"Ugh…didn't we agree to break all ties with each other?"

He nodded then said, "I didn't think that meant classes too. This is stupid why can't you just admit it already?"

"Admit what?"

"That you might actually love me?"

"Because I just can't okay, when will get that through you head Nate by the way your girlfriend doesn't want me talking to you so I gotta go." I walked away before he could get a chance to say anything more.

What was I doing I had my chance to tell him but I didn't because I was still upset about last night. I went to Brown to ask for my spot back but he said it already had been filled. When I asked by whom he said Tess. I nodded then left. I needed to get away but I didn't have a place to go. I saw Jason making a birdhouse so I went to talk to him.

"He Jas." I said he smiled.

"What's up Anna?"

"Tess is making my life miserable."

"What happened?"

"I told Brown that I didn't want to take Nate's class anymore cause we got into a fight then he took me off the roster then when I went back to try to get it back he said that Tess had it."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know."

He was struggling to glue a piece and I took it over and I glued it in place.

"Thanks."

"No thank you."

Now he was confused. "For what?"

"For saving my life silly. I never got a chance to thank you."

"Hey I didn't want to see one of my best friends to die."

"It was still sweet of you. Also thanks for lending an ear to listen to my problems." I kissed him gently on the lips. It was sort of a thank you and he knew that. Well Nate happened to walk by and saw me and Jason kisses and once again took it the wrong way. I bid him farewell then went on a walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Very important

**Author's Note: Very important. I have a question for you guys do you want Anna to end up with Nate or Jason? I'm stuck between who I want her to be with. At first I was gonna have her with Nate but ever since I had Jason and Anna kiss I don't know if I want to go that route anymore. Please let me know what you think. Thanks for everyone who has been reviewing I'm very glad that you show interest in this story even if it's not in the Camp Rock section. –Daisherz365**

**Chapter 5**

Nate walked over to Jason and said, "So it looks like you and Anna are to together now."

"Nate what are you talking about?" Jason was confused once again.

"Dude you and Anna just kissed."

"She was thanking me for saving her life and besides were just friends. Dude since you're so caught up in seeing if she's dating someone why you don't just dump Tess because I know that you love her."

"I do not. We're not even friends anymore we broke all ties when we had our fight and she not even in my class anymore."

"If you even were listening to our conversation she tried to get her spot back but Tess had taken so that's why she's not in your class. She went to Brown right after you guys talked but he said the class was full so she couldn't man why you won't get through your head that Tess is making things even harder for Anna to do what she wants in music too."

"Jason why don't you go for her then since you already at the stage when you can kiss and not feel awkward."

"Okay maybe I will." Jason got up and left.

"What did I just do? I'm such an idiot." He slapped his hand on his forehead.

Jason caught up with Anna she was walking by the lake. "Hey Anna." She walked over to him. "Hey Jason what's up?" He seemed extremely anxious.

"I was wondering since we're able to kiss and everything with out the awkwardness and stuff. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded, "Of course." He wrapped his arms around her. Their foreheads were touching so he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. And since Nate is always on bad timing and he caught them but this time its what he actually thought it was.

"I was thinking maybe we could get together later to talk about stuff." She said once they stepped back.

"Sure. I'd love that."

**I know it was short but I need time to think and need you guys to decide so that I can start writing the next chapter. Please review I need to know ASAP so that I can start the next one. Okay enough rambing.**

**--Daisherz365 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nate went to find Tess he needed to break up with her immediately. I knew now that he really was in love with Anna. His heart broken into tiny pieces when saw them kiss the second time and he didn't want to see it happen again.

"Hey Tess I need to talk you."

"Hey babe." She tried to hug him but he just shoved her away.

"We can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to break up."

"This is about Anna isn't it? I should have taken care of it myself and see wouldn't be the reason behind this."

"No she's not the reason I just really think we don't make such a good pair. As for that other thing don't you ever in your life ever hurt again or I swear I'll make sure it's the last thing you'll ever do." He walked away and went to find Anna he needed to tell her now.

She was sitting underneath a tree by the lake. She was reading he always liked that about her she was very intellectual. "What do you want Nate?" She looked up as he stood over her.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" she had a feeling that it was about their status but she wasn't too sure.

"My feelings for you."

She laughed, "I highly doubt that. You and Tess uh you make the perfect pair."

"It's not funny I'm serious."

"What was the last thing you said to me?" She started to walk off but he quickly grabbed her hand.

"Hear me out okay?" she nodded and faced him.

He took a deep breath. "I just broke up with Tess because I missing something in my life."

"And that would be?" He placed a single finger on her lips silencing her.

"Quiet. When I saw you kiss Jason for the second time I realized that I was in love with you. I always have been but I didn't know if it was real or not. I'm willing to fight for what I want. What I want is you as my girlfriend."

"Are you sure it's real?" she played with the book she held in her hands.

"Let this prove it." He tilted her chin up and kissed her. Anna dropped the book that she was holding and snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her closed and placed his arms around her waist. When they broke apart Anna saw Jason. He started to run away.

"Jason wait." She got out of Nate's grasp and ran after him.

**The drama is just starting who will she pick I'm leaving the choice up to you. Let me know in reviews who you want her to end up with. I can't decided to so I'm leaving it all up to you. Thanks for reading.**

**Daisherz365**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I'll tally up the votes and so far there is 4 for Jason and 2 for Nate

**Hey guys I'll tally up the votes and so far there is 4 for Jason and 2 for Nate. The voting isn't closed yet so keep on voting. I know how I want it to go either way it goes so please keep 'em coming. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this story. A matter of fact I'll thank you all right now. Thanks:**

**Brianaheart1995**

**ExtremeWriter**

**Bas3balljBando**

**-LiVeLiFe2ThEfUlLeSt-**

**BayleeSpiritDB**

**Jonas-swim-gurl**

**MDUH.**

**And now what you've been waiting for the next chapter of Just Friends. –Daisherz365**

**Chapter 7**

"Jason wait." She got out of Nate's grasp and ran after him. Jason stopped when they got far enough away from Nate hearing range.

"What?" he seemed angry.

"I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. He held her closer then asked, "What are you sorry for he kissed you didn't he?"

"Yeah but I didn't want you to see that." Tears were streaming down her face as she just stayed close to him. He lifted up her chin with one of his hands. "Why not?"

"Because I want what we have to work. I mean when you started running off I knew that I probably messed it up but I don't want to lose you." He nodded then wiped away some of her tears and just looked into her eyes. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she had to choose.

"Well now you have to choose who you want to be with more me or Nate. If you don't choose me it won't matter because you'll always have a place in my heart. I just would hate to see you get hurt again because of Nate's mistakes. I would never hurt you and you know that. We'll still be together while you make that decision and if you choose me there something have to tell you but you'll just have to wait tell then." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

She knew that it wouldn't be right for her to kiss him on the lips under the circumstances. Nate on the other hand was a little mad that she ran after Jason. But also knew that Jason is her boyfriend so it had to hurt him somehow when he saw them kissing and holding each other like they were. So he walked off a little bit after that and just went on a walk.

Jason and Anna went on a canoe ride so that could talk a little bit more. "What are you gonna tell me?"

"I can't tell you because it would just make your decision even harder to make." She nodded and it was silent as they got to the middle of the lake. They just listened to the sound of the water and the environment around them. After a little bit more talking they paddled back to the dock and tied the canoe back to the post and he helped her out. When he looked into her eyes he just felt the need to do something so he leaned down and kissed her gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer and placed his arms around her waist. After he pulled back she laid her head on his chest and he just held her there.

**Thanks guys for reading and remember the votes aren't done and neither is the story so keep on tuning in and keep on encouraging me with way the want it to go.**

**-Daisherz365**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry for the long wait it is fourth of July weekend so I have to take some time off to relax

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait it is fourth of July weekend so I have to take some time off to relax. Guys I can't believe how much feedback I'm getting from you guys. I'm glad that this story is that good to you. This isn't the final chapter but I know who I'm gonna pick now. So from here on out the decision is up to me. Although I'm definitely keeping your voting in consideration and luckily its who I want her to be with now. So please enjoy. I know is this an incredibly long author note but now I've said what I've had to say.**

**Daisherz365**

**Chapter 8**

Anna had a decision to make but she was having a hard time. She didn't know why but for some reason she felt safer in Jason's arms. The other thing is that she's liked Nate all along but she still had some doubts. She was sitting on her bed in her and Mitchie's cabin and was gazing at two pictures. One was of her and Jason that they took when they first met and the other Nate making a silly face. She laughed for a second she could remember he was trying to make her laugh because she wasn't feeling too good that day.

She had two reasons why she wanted to pick Jason one there was a thing that he was gonna tell her and two she felt herself starting to fall for him.

Then there's Nate she has one that she's always liked him. But their was a few problems before he confessed they had an argument but with Jason they never have had one. She had pros and cons about the two.

"I think I know. I know who I want to be with." She chuckled as she put the photos in the drawer that was on the nightstand. She got up and went to find Nate.

She found him actually right when she stepped out of her cabin. "Hey." He said.

"Hey..Nate I need to talk to you."

"Why did you run after him yesterday?" He asked softly.

"He's my boyfriend."

"Did our kiss mean anything to you?" he asked but he started to seem anger.

"This is why I can't be with you Nate. you always seem to get angry for no reason."

"I'm sorry I don't get why you don't want to be with me."

"I just told you besides I love Jason." He nodded.

**Sorry it's so short I just wanted to end it here for now. Don't forget that things aren't always what they seem you never know. Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nate walked away and Anna went to find Jason. She has to look all around just to find him. He was in the arts and crafts room once again working on another birdhouse.

She chuckled. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Jas you're forever making those birdhouses."

"What? I like them." He laughed lightly.

"I know. I helped you make your first one remember."

He nodded and then let her continue. "You know we should make one together later Jas."

"I'd like that."

"Jason I talked to Nate."

He got up and headed over to some mahogany wood. "So you made your decision then. You picked N..." He didn't get to finish her lips crashed on his.

She pulled back and he said, "I don't believe I caught that."

She leaned in again and kissed him but they stayed there for a little bit longer. Jason was the one to pull back. "Now you can tell me what you wanted to tell me." She encouraged him.

"It might have to wait."

"Why is that?" She was confused.

"We have a date tonight."

"Where?"

"By the lake… candle light dinner underneath the stars."

"Really?"

She engulfed him in a hug. "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"I figured you say that. Not only am I gonna tell you something but I'm also gonna give you something."

"Like a present?"

"Yep."

"It's not a birdhouse right?'

"Of course not. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I gave you a birdhouse and something better?"

"C'mon lets go for a walk." She said as she grabbed his hand.

Later on that night…

Jason picked up Anna from her cabin and they walked down by the lake. Even though she knew that it was dinner she was surprised at what he had accomplished. There was a picnic blanket set up with food spread across it.

"Wow..who helped you?"

"Connie, she said that she knew that I would need her help one of the days."

She nodded and they sat down and ate but afterwards was when Jason finally spoke up. "I think I'm ready to tell you know."

"Okay."

He moved over so that he was sitting right next to her. "Ever since we kissed the first time I've been battling with myself to interfere and tell you how I feel. When we kissed I felt happy because I thought at least I had a chance with you. But then Nate opened up my eyes when I realized we had grown a little bit closer to the point when we could kiss and feel nothing awkward about it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Anna. I've always has but I didn't know if it was real until I saw him kiss you myself."

She interlinked their hands together and he leaned down and kissed her and she kissed him back and then started making out but he pulled back because he needed to give her something first before they continued.

He pulled out a silver necklace out of his pocket but attached to it was a 5 karat diamond heart. "Jason that's for me?"

He nodded and then walked around her and she lifted her hair up while he put it around her neck.

He kissed her.

**It isn't over yet guys so keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry if you wanted her to end up with Nate. This is just how I wanted it to go.**

**Xoxo**

**Daisherz365**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The following day everyone had a day to themselves just to relax and enjoy themselves. Jason and Anna decided to go on a walk. Since now they were officially over with the drama.

"I'm glad that you picked me." He said as he interlinked his hand with hers.

"So am I. You know you are my first boyfriend, and my first love."

"Really?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Jason." He looked down at her and said, "I love you too." They kissed but then something happened something bad.

Jason felt something painful in his back and he stumbled. "Jason, what's wrong?" His eyes looked droopy so she looked past him and saw Tess only a few feet away.

"Damn, I missed." She pulled again but this time she shot Anna twice. She was laughing.

Then Mitchie and Shane had ran over they saw their two friends in pain on the ground but it looked like they were fading. "Shane what are we gonna do?" Mitchie was crying.

Then thank god Brown came over.

"What happened?" He pulled out his cell phone and called for an ambulance and police.

Tess tried to run away but Ella and Peggy grabbed her and made sure that she couldn't go anywhere. "What were you thinking? You can go to jail for this." Peggy said.

"I wanted revenge and I got it." She said evilly.

By the time the ambulance got there everyone at camp knew what happened. No one could speak they were to depressed. Andy and Lola were upset that they couldn't do anything to stop them. Ella and Peggy were glad that Tess was locked up in a juvenile center until her sentencing. Mitchie and Shane and went with Connie to the hospital where both Anna and Jason were taken.

**This was filler chapter for the hospital scene. This actually the first time I attempted to do something like that. Let me know what you think. I almost cried while typing it up. Please review it means a lot to me.**

**--Daisherz365**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

All was quiet in the hospital room where but Anna and Jason lay. I all that could be heard was the beeping of the heart monitors that both of them are hooked up to. Mitchie and Shane and Connie have been there all day but neither one of them has woken up yet. The only signal of them even being awake is the heart monitor.

As soon as they were emitted to the hospital they were put in different ER rooms and taken care of. The doctors told them they would be okay. The injuries weren't lethal so they had nothing to worry about but they still were hoping that they would wake up.

After an hour had passed they left and headed back to the camp. Jason started moving and his eyes opened and he just looked around. He was wondering where Anna was but then he found her in the next bed over to him. He wanted to make sure she was okay so he pulled out the IV and got out of his bed and walked over to her.

He was worried about if she was gonna wake up. He gently slid his fingers into hers and just held it there. Then he moved her hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her gently. She did something unexpected and grabbed his face and kissed him back. He pulled back and smiled. She was awake and smiling towards him.

"Jason you okay?" she asked as he gazed at her.

"Yea I'm fine what about you?"

"I'm fine I just happy that you're alive. I was thinking the worst when I saw your eyes get droppy." She started crying. He wiped the tears from her eyes and shook his head.

"I was just surprised that never happened before. I love you."

"I love you too. How long have you been awake?"

"I just got up actually but I was worried about you."

"Don't worry I'm fine." She smiled to reassure him.

She sat up and he sat next to her on her bed. As he gazed into her eyes she leaned in and kissed him. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb and she opened her mouth and they continued kissing. When she pulled away he made it so that his head was touching hers.

Doctors came in and were smiling when she saw that they were both up and were communicating. But the lovebirds couldn't tell because all they saw was each other. A little bit later Brown came in and told them that they would be let go in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys

**Hey guys. I want to thank you guys so much for reading this story. I'm so sorry to say this but this is the last and final chapter of Just Friends. But don't you worry I have another story that will start real soon. It's a Joe Jonas fan fiction. Please read the summary at the end of this chapter and tell me what you think. **

**#of Reviews 36**

**Hits1664**

**Alerts15**

**Favorites6**

Chapter 12

Anna and Jason caught a cab back to the camp the next morning. Once they got there everyone was waiting for them outside. Jason had intertwined there hands once again and just stayed close as they were greeted with many. "I'm so glad you okay." "I was thinking the worse." "Everything was different without you guys." But at last they got to Mitchie and Shane who were waiting by Brown's cabin.

Mitchie almost burst into tears but she ran up to Anna and hugged her. "I'm so happy your okay." Anna of course hugged her back. Then it was Shane's turn he hugged her and expressed almost the same thing.

Of course Jason got some love too. "Jas, I don't know what I would do what I would do without you man." Shane said as he playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm sure you would do just fine." The group laughed but silence came over them when Brown came out.

"Nice to see you two again, Feeling better?"

They both nodded and then waited for his response. "Since Tess was at the age were she could be trialed as an adult she was sent to jail." Everyone nodded then Brown walked away seeing that they had something to talk about together.

"Wow." Shane said.

"I know. I didn't expect them to go that far." Mitchie said.

"But she is at the legal age and she deserved it." Jason said as he squeezed Anna hand.

"He's right she could have killed us." Everyone shook their heads to clear their thoughts.

Jason and Anna walked over to the lake while Mitchie and Shane talked amongst themselves. When they got over there Nate was waiting.

"Hey." Nate greeted them.

"Man I'm so sorry for what happened." Nate continued.

"She was still pissed off about what happened. So it wasn't your fault." Anna said.

"You're right and I wanted to say something about you guys relationship."

"Good or bad?" Jason asked.

"Good actually. You look cute together and besides I found someone too and I'm suppose to meet up with her so I gotta go. Good luck you two."

"Who?" Anna asked reluctantly.

"Caitlyn."

"I knew it." Jason said. Anna squeezed his hand as Nate left.

"I guess everyone can find someone who loves them back." Anna said.

"Like you and me."

"Especially you and me." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately while she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his arms around her waist. When they pulled back he smiled and she returned the gesture.

"I hope we can last." Anna whispered.

"We will, I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too. Probably more than I love myself."

**Summary: On the first day of his senior year of high school Joe Jonas meets a girl. He thought that she was like any other girl until she finds out that she's deaf. But one thing she's only been that way for 2 weeks. But can she can look past the fact the he's a rockstar and she's deaf and finally open up. By the way her dad died in the car crash they caused her to lose her hearing. Look for that.**

**Let me know what you think in reviews or just pm me. Thanks for reading JF (Just Friends)**

**Daisherz365**


End file.
